Prank Wars
by Codiak
Summary: Danny played a string of harmless pranks...which then made Vlad want to get back at him! As the saying goes, "THIS MEANS WAR!"
1. Froot Loops

****This has been edited.**

**I've found that the days just keep going as weekdays... No weekends... That doesn't work in the real world, so...THEY TAKE THE WEEKEND OFF!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Anyhow, enjoy. ;)**

* * *

**Monday**

Vlad Masters opened his eyes and proceeded to get ready for the day ahead. He walked into the bathroom, got in the shower, and began to wash his hair- What was in his shampoo?

Vlad had felt a crummy substance - which he had never felt before - as he was running the shampoo through his hair. Confused, Vlad rinsed out his hair and put some of the shampoo into his hand. He carefully examined it and found tiny bits of a colorful something- Froot Loops. Angrily, Vlad hurried out of the shower, mentally cursing Daniel over and over again. He went on with getting dressed, hoping that there would be no more surprises throughout his day. He would be wrong, but it was still good to hope.

Vlad shuffled into the kitchen and opened his fridge for some breakfast…and found it stocked to the brim with boxes of Froot Loops and gallons of milk. "Daniel," Vlad growled. He slammed the door to the fridge shut and then went as far as checking every cabinet, finding the same multicolored breakfast cereal behind every door. He was definitely going to have a word with a certain youth sometime later.

Vlad picked up his briefcase and approached the door, only to find a trail of Froot Loops leading to the outside like a path. Vlad purposely stepped on each single piece of cereal as he came up to it. He opened his front door and suddenly wished that he had just phased through it. A bucket of Froot Loops rained down onto him after the door had been opened. "Ugh!" Vlad yelled. "Daniel!"

Vlad swiped the foul food away quickly and grudgingly followed the rest of the creative path to his limo. He sat in the back and cringed at the sight of three boxes of Froot Loops that were seated across from him. The Toucan Sam's stared at him. Vlad, frustrated, shot an ecto ray from his finger at the boxes to turn them into piles of ashes. That done, Vlad sat back to enjoy the ride to his office in City Hall.

By the time that Vlad had arrived, he was gagging from the smell of burnt Froot Loops. Vlad tried to ignore how irritated he felt but just couldn't help it. He continued into the building, past his secretary, and into his office. He closed the door gently and took a glance around his office. Nothing seemed strange.

Still suspicious, Vlad took his seat and placed his briefcase on top of his desk. He opened the lid and then slammed it shut. Instead of finding the papers that he was going to work on, he found that the bottom of his case was full of the unnerving cereal, while the lid had a picture of a black haired, blue eyed teenager, who was slyly smiling back at the owner of the briefcase.

"That's it!" Vlad shouted. He pressed a button on his phone and waited.

"Mr. Masters?" his secretary asked.

"Melanie, I am taking a personal day. Please hold all calls and meetings and send my regards," Vlad said. With that done, he turned into Plasmius and phased through the roof, heading in the direction of a certain high school. When he was close enough, he turned back into his human form and walked up to the school building. He received a visitor's pass from the office and continued down the hallway.

* * *

"Mr. Fenton, could you tell me-" Mr. Lancer had begun when someone knocked on his classroom door.

"Oh, man!" Danny laughed and Sam and Tucker joined him. Mr. Lancer opened the door and was shocked to see the mayor standing in the doorway. Vlad noticed the infamous trio laughing and crossed his arms.

"You just think you're hilarious, don't you, Daniel?" Vlad stated.

"I do," Danny replied and nodded. "So, Uncie Vlad, how was your morning so far?" Danny asked innocently.

"You, my boy, need to step into the hallway for a minute so I can speak to you."

"My mom says I'm not suppose to go anywhere with strangers," Danny recited and grinned.

"Daniel, I'm not playing around. Those teenage antics of yours are getting tiring."

"Sam, Tucker, you hear that? Our pranks are being classified as "teenage antics"," Danny chuckled. Sam and Tucker gasped for air, never quite calming down from when Vlad first arrived. "By the way, fruit loop, I think you missed one right about here…" Danny pointed to spot in his own hair and Vlad reached a hand up to pull a pink Froot Loop out.

"Is that a Froot Loop?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Yup," Danny, Sam, and Tucker answered at once.

"Why-" Mr. Lancer was cut off again.

"These three find it funny to plague my home and office with said cereal," Vlad said dryly.

"You forgot your limo," Danny added.

"I am asking you nicely to cut it out, and where did you even get the money for that many boxes of cereal?"

Danny jabbed a thumb over to Sam and she waved. "You're lucky," Sam stated. "Danny was going to put it on your tab, but I convinced him otherwise."

"Daniel, Samantha, Tucker, why would you do that to the mayor?" Mr. Lancer asked, not really surprised.

"It's funny," Tucker replied. Danny and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Daniel, come out here. Now. I would like to have a word with you," Vlad said.

"And pull me away from my education?" Danny inquired incredulously. "I am trying to learn about… What were we talking about before he came?"

"Shakespeare," Sam filled him in.

"Oh. Yeah. I am trying to learn about Shakespeare."

"If you insist on doing this in front of your peers, then I will not argue. Stop hiding cereal in my belongings and grow the heck up. You are not four years old. You are soon to becoming an adult. And give me back my paperwork right now," Vlad ordered.

"Oh, so you found my picture, huh?" Danny asked brightly. "I was thinking about adding a little message, but…"

"Daniel, I am warning you. Papers. Now."

Danny snapped his fingers at Tucker and held his hand out. Tucker then produced a pile of papers and gave them to Danny. "These?" Danny wondered and flipped through them. "The recreational center sounds good, but the curfew…" Vlad promptly walked over and snatched the papers back. "Touchy." Danny held his hands up.

"You are not to enter my home unless invited, understand?" Vlad said.

"Nope," Danny answered and smiled. Vlad ignored him.

"You are also coming to my home after school to clean up the mess you have created."

"What?" Danny yelled. "Uncool! That is so uncool!"

"You did it. You fix it," Vlad said and smirked.

"Now you're being evil! Do you know how long it took to load up your fridge? And I had to balance that bucket ever so carefully on top of your door!"

"You're cleaning it up."

"Don't you have maids?"

"Maybe I'll have a talk with your parents. I haven't stopped by in a while."

"Are you trying to make me cry?" Danny resorted to a last ditch effort. "Do you seriously want me to cry in the middle of my English class? My parents _and_ having to clean your house of the breakfast cereal that I love?"

Vlad chuckled. "Are you going to cry, Daniel?"

"That is cruel and unusual punishment! You're darn right I'm gonna cry." Danny pounded a fist on his desk. "I am going tell my mommy that you made me cry, and I am going to bawl my eyes out and it will be your entire fault!" Danny exclaimed emotionally.

"Have fun with that. I'll be sending a car to pick you up after school." Vlad began to head for the door.

"That's it? You're just going to leave? I put Froot Loop crumbs in your shampoo…and I'm going cry hysterically. And now you're just leaving? How insensitive of you."

"Goodbye, Daniel," Vlad said when reached the door.

"Pfft. Evil fruit loop," Danny called after him. He shut the door and Danny sunk into his chair.

"Daniel," Mr. Lancer started.

"I can't believe he's telling my parents and making me clean up his house. It was a few boxes of cereal!" Danny shouted.

"Dude, it was like over a _hundred_ boxes of cereal," Tucker corrected.

"Are you trying to make cry, too?" Danny wondered. "Because I will. I will get so emotional; it will put hormonal girls to shame."

"Excuse me?" Sam said.

"You two are helping me, by the way," Danny stated.

"What?" Sam and Tucker said at the same time.

"I'm not doing it alone. It will take forever and, Sam, you paid for the Froot Loops," Danny exclaimed.

"Because Vlad would've been ticked if you put it on his tab, oh, King of the Morons," Sam retorted.

"Can we get back to work?" Mr. Lancer inquired. "I hope that you have learned to keep your breakfast to yourself, Daniel? Samantha? Tucker? And no one is going to cry now, right?" Mr. Lancer stared pointedly at Danny.

"Maybe not right now, but I could go off at any time before the end of the period. It will be so unexpected. You'll be going on about the part where Juliet dies and I will just break down," Danny explained. "Then you'll maybe think that it's because I'm sad that Juliet died, but it will be really because Vlad is an evil fruit loop."

"Are you done?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Yes. Carry on." Danny nodded and waved his hand.

* * *

Danny got home late from taking care of the Froot Loops, no thanks to Sam and Tucker. It had really been his idea and he didn't want to make them help. Vlad had stopped over to his house before Danny had gotten out of school. His parents had chewed him out - not too badly - but still. His mom actually secretly high fived him, but he still got grounded because his dad wasn't too happy about the prank. Danny never actually cried, but he loved threatening too. He found it amusing when people gave him strange looks.

Danny woke up the next day, took a shower, and was about to leave for school when he passed the hall mirror and…screamed.

* * *

**Tuesday**

"Where's Danny?" Sam wondered.

"I don't know," Tucker answered and shrugged. Mr. Lancer came in and took attendance. He looked at Danny's empty chair and then at said person's best friends. They shook their heads, saying that they didn't know. About ten minutes after class had started, everyone heard some scuffling in the hall through the open door.

"…no. I'm not going in there," a voice that sounded like Danny's complained.

"Yes, you are. It's not that bad. Go," Jazz countered.

"I look like a freaking clown," Danny retorted. Jazz's face appeared in the doorway and smiled.

"Sorry about being late. Danny had a little run-in with some hair dye this morning and refused to leave the house," Jazz explained. She pushed an agitated Danny into the classroom and quickly shut the door.

Sam clapped a hand over her mouth and Tucker fell out of chair from laughing too hard. Danny glared at them and stomped to his seat. He sat down and crossed his arms. His hair was a bright green, pink, and white. A small bit of his natural raven black hair showed through, but not much.

"Dude, what the heck happened to your head?" Tucker chuckled.

Danny clenched one of his fists. "I got up, took a shower, and was about to leave when I noticed what I must have washed my hair with," Danny replied. "Someone mixed my shampoo with a multitude of colored hair dye."

"Someone?" Sam wondered.

"Vlad," Danny spat. "He must have done it when he told my parents yesterday. And guess what?"

"What?" Sam asked cautiously.

"They dye won't come out for at least a week. He left the box with the directions on my computer desk for me."

"He got you good, man," Tucker said. Suddenly, Danny pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number, much to Mr. Lancer's protests.

Vlad picked up and Danny could hear the smirk in his voice. "Daniel?"

"One: not funny. Two: sleep with both eyes open tonight. This means war, fruit loop," Danny stated and hung up his phone. He put in away and rested his hands on his desk.

"You know that you're not supposed to have electronics out, Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer said.

"I just wanted to give Mr. Masters a little heads up. He could have just let it drop, but _noooo_. Now, he is in for the retaliation of an immature teenager. And immature, I will be."

"You are so going to get your butt kicked," Sam mentioned. "Remember the last time you two challenged each other?"

"Hey, I won that. Well, technically you called it a draw, but still. Telling my parents about my prank and making me clean it up is one thing. But when he ruins my beloved hair, that's where I draw the line."

"Beloved hair?" Tucker scoffed.

"Hey! I like my hair. Now he's damaging personal property. He is so in for it," Danny said.

"Daniel, nothing illegal I hope," Mr. Lancer warned.

"I'm not making any promises." Danny smiled. "Kidding!" he added when he saw the look on his teacher's face. "Jeez. Lighten up."


	2. Empty Buckets and Broken Chairs

**Here's another chapter! Don't worry, harry-ron-hermione-fan-101, I haven't forgotten about your suggestion.**

**Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

Vlad leaned back in his chair in his office. He had just received Daniel's short phone call and was open for the upcoming challenge. Last time Daniel had made the mistake of challenging him, Vlad had ended up as the mayor of Amity Park.

"What to do?" Vlad wondered to himself. He already messed with the boy's hair, but what else? What could possibly get on the nerves of a teenage boy- Ah, yes. Vlad smiled deviously to himself. The workings of the mind of a teenage boy were quite simple. Vlad knew exactly what he was going to do and began to put his plans into action.

* * *

Danny scribbled notes on a sheet of paper during lunch. He grinned widely and sighed. Vlad was in for it when Danny had the time to set things up.

"Danny?" Sam wondered.

"Yes?" Danny replied, still not looking at her.

"Should you really be starting things with Vlad? He may do something…drastic."

"Come on. We're just playing pranks on each other. Relax. I prefer this rather than the normal fighting that we do. I have an advantage over him at the moment." Danny crossed his arms proudly.

"Advantage? What advantage?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Really, Sam?" Tucker cut in. "Danny is firstly half ghost. He is secondly an immature teenager. Thirdly-"

"Okay, I get it," Sam said and put her hands up. "Danny has magical gifts from God when it comes to pranks."

"I do." Danny nodded. "Hey, want to see what I have for tomorrow?"

"Yes!" Tucker exclaimed and yanked the paper away from his friend. "Interesting. Very interesting, my scheming friend."

"You're both idiots," Sam stated.

"But we're _your _idiots," Danny and Tucker sang together.

"I need better idiots."

Danny continued with his day, having nothing strange happen. Though the Box Ghost made an irritating appearance during last period… Danny went home after school because he was grounded, and still, nothing weird happened. He fell asleep with no unexpected pranks being pulled. He woke up, took a shower, and headed off to school with still everything as it should be…except his hair. He was just going to have to wait until the dye finally came out.

* * *

**Wednesday**

"Anything?" Tucker asked when they met up in the halls.

"No. Nothing has happened yet, but I put my plans to work last night. Vlad will be surprised," Danny answered.

"I can't wait. Keep your phone on so he can call during Lancer's class. I hope he does."

"Hey, guys," Sam said. "Did you do it?"

"Yes, I did," Danny replied and smirked. Sam smiled back. She wouldn't get involved, but it was still entertaining to watch from the sidelines.

"Let's get to class," Tucker suggested and started walking. Danny trailed behind his friends, and just as Sam reached for the door knob, he pulled her back.

"What?" Sam inquired.

"Look," Danny ordered. He used a finger to follow a narrow string to the top of the door where a small bucket was sitting. "He ripped off my idea."

"How did it get there with everyone going in and out?" Tucker wondered.

"We're always the last ones," Sam said. "He must have had a ghost set it up or something just now." The three gazed up at the bucket and then heard a knocking from inside the classroom. They saw Mr. Lancer looking back at them with a confused expression. Danny pointed up to the bucket. Mr. Lancer made a motion for them to step back and then he threw the door open quickly.

The bucket fell and…nothing came out of it.

"What?" Danny asked. "It was a dud. How could he set a dud?"

"Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer questioned. "Why was there an empty bucket on my door?"

"Vlad." Danny smiled. "We are in a game of pranks and I'm pretty sure he did that." Mr. Lancer rolled his eyes and walked back to his desk. Danny, Sam, and Tucker followed. The latter of the two took their seats first, and when Danny finally sat down… Well, no one was expecting it.

A green goo plummeted down onto Danny's head as soon as he sat in his desk chair. Danny stared open mouthed straight ahead as the disgusting glop rolled down his head. "He did not do that!" Danny yelled. Kids began laughing and Sam shook her head.

"Oh, Danny, he did," Sam countered. "That is nasty, too." Danny wiped some of the stuff out of his eyes.

"How did he get the bucket to stay up there?" Tucker wondered and looked above Danny at another small bucket, which was still slightly dripping on his friend. Some string was connected from Danny's chair, to the bucket, to the ceiling at an odd angle. "Seriously, how did he do that?"

"Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer said. "I don't appreciate having my floor covered with whatever that is."

"I don't appreciate being covered with it," Danny replied. "This is gross, and I have to walk around all day like this." Danny's cell phone then rang and he slipped it out of his slimy pocket. He answered it, put it on speaker, and set it on his desk.

"Daniel, what did you do to my chair?" Vlad asked. Danny grinned and reached into his other pocket.

"Oh, nothing. I just took the things that held it together…" Danny had a handful of screws in his hand and Tucker chuckled.

"Are those the screws to his chair?" Tucker wondered.

"Yes, they are, Tucker. I have the screws to the mayor's office chair in my hand," Danny answered.

"Well, how has your morning been so far?" Vlad inquired.

"I'm covered in green stuff. How do you think it's been?"

"You could just forfeit."

"Not a chance. I don't forfeit in this kind of battle, fruit loop."

"I am not a fruit loop," Vlad said, becoming irritated.

"Keep telling yourself that. Bye for now, Uncie Vlad. Oh, and be prepared for the unexpected."

"Please, child. What could you possibly have in mind?"

"I dissembled your chair. I have ideas and I shall use them." Danny hung up his phone and looked at his teacher.

"Is it really necessary to do these pranks?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Um…_yes_. Vlad wouldn't let it go, so I'm not going to let it go. He is going to be so ticked tomorrow."

"What are you planning?" Sam questioned.

"You'll see. You will all see…" Danny sat back in his chair and folded his hands. He was so good.

* * *

Vlad retrieved an extra chair from one of the other offices and placed it behind his desk. He smiled to himself. Daniel was really the one doing all the work. Vlad now had even more ideas for this prank game. Tomorrow, he would follow through with another prank, and Daniel wouldn't quite get what Vlad was really doing underneath it all. Yes, things were doing well…


	3. Ghost Gabber and Silly Rabbit? What?

**Here you go, harry-ron-hermione-fan-101. Thank you for your idea for the Ghost Gabber!**

**And thank you to everyone else for your ideas! You just may be seeing them in future chapters! ;)**

* * *

Danny had found that the green goo was extremely hard to remove, so he going to the bathroom to wash some of it off did just about nothing. Tucker kept cracking jokes about it until Danny finally smacked Dash's books out of his hands and blamed Tucker, who then was shoved into a locker just like the last time he wouldn't let something go when it came to Danny. Sam didn't even bother trying to rescue their friend, but instead continued off to her next class.

"What are you going to do next?" Sam wondered to Danny at lunch.

"Two words." Danny smiled for a few seconds before saying, "Ghost. Gabber."

"You are cruel," Sam commented. "I like it."

"Hey, guys. Did you forget about someone who was trapped in a locker?" Tucker asked, slightly ticked as he sat down.

"We didn't forget," Danny explained. "We just didn't care. Who let you out anyway?"

"The kid who owns the locker," Tucker answered. "At least I didn't miss lunch."

"It would have been better to miss it. Have you seen what they're serving?" Sam inquired.

"It's like… I don't know, but it's definitely alive or something," Danny added.

"Guys, all of the cafeteria food is partially still moving," Tucker mentioned.

"Point," Danny and Sam said.

"What's the next prank?" Tucker questioned. Danny handed him his new plans. "You are cruel."

"I know. Isn't it great?" Sam said with a grin.

"Vlad is going to flip tomorrow," Danny chuckled.

Later that night, while everyone was asleep, a certain ghost made a quick appearance at the Fenton residence. He was so fast in getting in and out, that a sleeping Danny hadn't even sensed him. The ghost stole a backpack and then soon returned it back to the room that he had taken it from. The ghost flew away with his cape billowing in the wind, laughing to himself.

* * *

**Thursday**

Danny was smiling to himself the entire way to school. He had succeeded with his plans before he had gone to sleep. Vlad would have no idea about what's going on until it was too late- What was that smell?

Danny had been smelling it for most of the morning, but he couldn't place what it was or even where it was. He shook his head. Maybe he was just being paranoid.

After a quick check for anything suspicious, Danny took his seat and began chatting to Sam and Tucker. Mr. Lancer walked in and ordered everyone to be quiet. "I want everyone to get their homework out," he said. Danny grinned. He had actually done his homework. Danny picked up his backpack, unzipped it, and then dropped it in shock.

"Danny?" Sam said.

"He filled my backpack with Trix," Danny stated.

"What?" Tucker joined in.

"Trix. He filled my backpack with the cereal called Trix," Danny repeated.

"What? Is that his way of calling you a Silly Rabbit?" Tucker joked.

"Trix are for kids!" Sam added and giggled.

"I was wondering what I was smelling all morning. It was the stupid cereal!" Danny complained. "I have my homework in here!"

"Is it still in there?" Tucker wondered. Danny paled. He furiously dug through his backpack…only to find a picture of Vlad smiling back at him.

"He is ripping off my ideas and he stole my homework!" Danny yelled.

"Maybe you two should end the pranks," Mr. Lancer suggested.

"Well, after the prank that I'm playing on Vlad, I don't think he's going to just want to end it…" Danny trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck. "Does this count as not having my homework, by the way?"

"Yes, it does," Mr. Lancer answered.

"Darn it!"

* * *

Vlad adjusted his tie. He had a very important meeting today and wanted to look good. "Mayor Masters?" Melanie, his secretary, wondered.

"Yes?" Vlad responded.

"Are you ready? Everyone is waiting."

"Of course. I shall be there in a minute. Let me just get my speech." Vlad headed over to his desk and picked up what he was going to use to convince the board to let him restrict the budget spending on a few companies that were often partially destroyed by ghosts. He hoped that everything would go well.

Vlad walked into the meeting room and up to the podium in front of everyone. Vlad cleared his throat and fixed his papers before speaking. "Good morning. I would like-"

"GOOD MORNING. I AM A GHOST. FEAR ME." The Ghost Gabber went off from its hiding place.

Vlad paused for a moment and looked around, just as confused as everyone else. "As I was saying, I would like-"

"AS I WAS SAYING. FEAR ME."

"What is that?" Vlad questioned.

"WHAT IS THAT? FEAR ME."

"Mayor Masters, if you're just going to waste our time, then we should go," one member said.

"I'm not. I just don't understand-"

"I'M NOT. I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND. FEAR ME."

"I would like to restrict the budget-"

"I WOULD LIKE TO RESTRICT THE BUDGET. FEAR ME."

"What is that?" Vlad searched around the podium.

"WHAT IS THAT? FEAR ME."

"Knock it off!" Vlad demanded.

"KNOCK IT OFF. FEAR ME."

"Ugh! I'm sorry. I have no idea what-"

"I'M SORRY. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT. FEAR ME."

Vlad's eye started twitching. What was that infernal contraption?

"Maybe some other time," the same member said and stood up.

"No, no, no! Please. I-" Vlad began.

"NO. NO. NO. PLEASE. I. FEAR ME."

"Ah!"

"AH. FEAR ME."

Vlad stormed out of the room and into his office. He slammed the door shut and gripped the edges of his desk. Daniel was in some major trouble. Vlad dialed his phone and waited for the boy to pick up.

"Hello?" Daniel said.

"What is that contraption that you hid in the meeting room?" Vlad cut to the chase.

Danny laughed. "Do you like it? It's called the Ghost Gabber. By the way, I want my homework back."

"And I want another chance at that meeting that you disrupted." Vlad hung up his phone and sighed. He was going to find that "Ghost Gabber" and give it a piece of his mind. Or destroy it. Either way… "Daniel, you are definitely going down."


	4. Fear me and my shields!

**Thank you, rose the packs fang! I hope I did well on putting your idea for Vlad into motion!**

* * *

Danny grudgingly sat through each of his classes without the homework that he had finally done for once. Vlad was going to get it good. He would make sure of it.

"Do you any more ideas?" Tucker wondered in the hallway.

"Tons," Danny answered. "I need your help with this next one, though."

"Tell me what I have to do before I agree," Tucker stated cautiously. Danny whispered his plans into Tucker's ear. Tucker then grinned widely and nodded.

"Good."

* * *

Vlad had succeeded in finding that stupid invention known as the Ghost Gabber. It had been lodged inside of the podium, and after he had retrieved it, he thought about what he could do with it. Vlad was careful not to speak out loud around the device. It was rather irritating.

He also vaguely wondered what Daniel would be planning next for him. No matter, the boy would learn not to play games with him in the end. "Where should I keep this?" Vlad murmured to himself.

"WHERE SHOULD I KEEP THIS? FEAR ME."

Vlad face palmed and quickly left the room.

* * *

"Hurry, Tuck," Danny said. He floated a few feet above his friend in the middle of Vlad's mansion.

"I am. I can't rush this. What did you want the password to be?" Tucker inquired.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No. You've already used "Fruit Loop", "Get a Cat", and "Maddie Fenton"."

"The next password is "Danny is Better Than Me"," Danny stated.

"Why?"

"I'm running out of ideas and I want to get on Vlad's nerves by having him try to figure out all the passwords. He'll be stuck here forever!"

After a few more minutes of Tucker calculating everything, he stepped back to admire his last bit of work. "Finished. Can we get out of here?"

"Yeah. Be ready to activate everything when we see Vlad come in, okay?" Danny said.

"Okay." Danny phased Tucker out of the mansion and the two of them waited some distance off. They were out of sight, but they could still see the front door to the mansion. Tucker was about to fall asleep when Danny nudged his shoulder. "Here he comes."

Tucker held a special remote steady and watched Vlad enter his home. They waited about ten minutes before Tucker turned on what they had set up in the house. "He isn't going to find out until tomorrow, right?"

"Probably. We didn't set any up around his bedroom, and that's where he probably is. Plus, who cares if he finds out? He'll probably still be figuring the passwords out by the time morning comes," Danny replied.

"True. Let's go home."

"I'm going to keep my phone off until Lancer's class tomorrow. I don't want Vlad annoying me with his phone calls until then." Danny flew Tucker off to his house and then went home himself. Tomorrow should be a good day.

* * *

**Friday**

Vlad woke up and grinned. Daniel should find out what he had done soon. Vlad got out of bed and left his room. He went to walk into his private study, which also hid his secret lab, but he found that he couldn't get through the door.

"What?" Vlad muttered. He put a hand against the invisible shield and groaned. "How am I supposed to get into my lab?" Vlad then noticed a small panel attached to the wall next to the door. "Password? Are you serious?"

Vlad slightly wondered how many more rooms had password protection on them as he started typing in a few words to see if the shield would lower. Ever so slowly, he was getting frustrated trying to figure out how to disable what the boy had put in place. It seemed like he would be getting nowhere anytime soon.

* * *

Danny sat quietly in Mr. Lancer's class, trying to stay awake. Maybe he and Tucker staying out that late to set up password protected ghost/human shields wasn't a good idea.

"What were you doing last night?" Sam wondered.

"We installed four human/ghost shields," Tucker responded sleepily.

"That's funny," Sam commented. "You should try to get into his security tapes later to see how mad he got."

"Oh, yeah! Danny, did you turn your phone on?" Tucker asked. Danny nodded and put his head down on his desk. Mr. Lancer walked in and took a seat at his desk.

"Daniel, wake up," he ordered.

"I am up," Danny replied.

"I AM UP. I AM A GHOST. FEAR ME."

Danny stared at Mr. Lancer in surprise. He now knew what Vlad was up to.

"What was that?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"An invention," Danny answered and bit his lip.

"AN INVENTION. FEAR ME."

"Can you please get rid of it? I do not want it going off all class," Mr. Lancer mentioned.

"I don't know where it is," Danny said and tried not to laugh with Sam and Tucker, who were cracking up.

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS. FEAR ME."

"How can you not know? Doesn't it belong to you?" Mr. Lancer inquired.

Danny shook his head. "It belongs to my parents." Danny paused so he wouldn't get interrupted by the Ghost Gabber.

"IT BELONGS TO MY PARENTS. FEAR ME."

"And I used it on Vlad yesterday during one of his meetings."

"AND I USED IT ON VLAD YESTERDAY DURING ONE OF HIS MEETINGS. FEAR ME."

"I think he hid it somewhere in here to get back at me."

"I THINK HE HID IT SOMEWHERE IN HERE TO GET BACK AT ME. FEAR ME."

"God, that's getting annoying!" Danny yelled.

"GOD, THAT'S GETTING ANNOYING. FEAR ME."

Danny's phone went off and he picked it up. "Hello," he said. He noticed that everyone was waiting for him to put his phone on speaker. They were now finding this game of pranks amusing.

"HELLO. FEAR ME."

Danny set the phone on speaker and placed it on his desk. "Daniel, how-"

"DANIEL, HOW. FEAR ME."

"Oh, no. Not again," Vlad moaned.

"OH, NO. NOT AGAIN. FEAR ME."

"Ignore it, Vlad. What do you-" Danny began.

"IGNORE IT, VLAD. WHAT DO YOU. FEAR ME."

Danny's eye twitched. Vlad started to speak. "What are the passwords?"

"WHAT ARE THE PASSWORDS? FEAR ME."

"How many have you figured out?" Danny wondered.

"HOW MANY HAVE YOU FIGURED OUT? FEAR ME."

"Oh, shut up!"

"OH, SHUT UP. FEAR ME."

"I got the one that required "Fruit Loop"," Vlad replied.

"I GOT THE ONE THAT REQUIRED "FRUIT LOOP". FEAR ME."

"Any others?" Danny asked.

"ANY OTHERS? FEAR ME."

"No. Could you please tell me? I would like to get out of my house sometime soon."

"NO. COULD YOU PLEASE TELL ME? I WOULD LIKE TO GET OUT OF MY HOUSE SOMETIME SOON. FEAR ME."

"Tell me where the Ghost Gabber is in the classroom and I'll tell you the passwords," Danny said.

"TELL ME WHERE THE GHOST GABBER IS IN THE CLASSROOM AND I'LL TELL YOU THE PASSWORDS. FEAR ME."

"Deal," Vlad agreed.

"DEAL. FEAR ME."

"It's in one of your teacher's desk drawers," Vlad announced.

"IT'S IN ONE OF YOUR TEACHER'S DESK DRAWERS. FEAR ME."

Mr. Lancer started opening a few drawers until he found the strange device. He held it up and Tucker went up to get it. "I'll put this in my locker so it stops repeating what Danny and Vlad say," he said and left the classroom.

"Okay, Daniel. What are the passwords?" Vlad asked.

"One is "Get a Cat". Another is "Maddie Fenton". And the last is "Danny is Better Than Me."," Danny explained.

"Of course they are," Vlad growled. Sam giggled.

"Bye, fruit loop," Danny said and hung up. Mr. Lancer gave him a you-really-need-to-grow-up look, and Danny smiled.

"So what were you going to teach?" Danny asked his teacher.

"Cute, Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer replied and turned to the board. The people he had to deal with…


	5. Sticky Fruity Pebbles of DOOM!

**Thank you, rose the packs fang! I hope I worked it out right... And thank you, PhantomBrat, for your idea as well!**

* * *

**Sunday**

Danny, now mostly free of the wretched colored hair dye, started chuckling halfway through lunch at the Nasty Burger and his friends gave him some strange looks. "I think he's lost it," Sam commented.

"He never had it," Tucker replied.

"True…"

"Guess what?" Danny suddenly asked. Sam and Tucker glanced at each other.

"What?" they wondered cautiously together.

"Meow," Danny said and laughed.

Sam raised and eye brow at him and Tucker scooted farther down the table away from his friend. "Why?" Sam inquired.

"Vlad," Danny answered and laughed harder. It finally clicked in Sam's brain and she started laughing with Danny.

"You're both insane!" Tucker exclaimed and walked out of the restaurant. Students watched him leave and then turned to look at a laughing Danny and Sam. They slowly shied away from that particular table.

* * *

Vlad sighed. He couldn't risk setting up shields in Daniel's classroom or his home. Their secrets would be at stake. Vlad would just have to do something else. Something else that would be equally as irritating, but at the same time…similar.

Vlad grinned. It would be childish, no doubt, but would still have the same affect. He thought about how to put his plans to work as he headed to the meeting that he had been given a second chance on. He was certainly going to get his way with the budgets because there were no annoying contraptions to get in the way…

* * *

"Stop laughing!" Tucker yelled as they continued on their way home. Danny and Sam paused to look at him, and he sighed in relief.

Danny glanced at Sam and she grinned. "Meow," they said in unison and Tucker ran down the street away from them.

"Insane!" Tucker screamed over his shoulder.

"Should we have told him?" Sam wondered.

"He'll find out tomorrow," Danny replied and waved his hand. "It's funny to see how freaked out he got."

"Hey, Danny, guess what?" Sam said.

"What?" Danny wondered.

"Meow." Danny side stepped a foot away from her. "Meow?" Sam questioned.

"Meow," Danny replied and nodded.

"What?" Sam asked.

Danny shrugged. "…I'm going somewhere now." He turned into Phantom and flew into the sky. Sam stood there wondering they had just talked about.

"…awkward…"

Danny stopped by a certain place on the way home. He examined each possible purchase until finding what he thought was the right one. Danny grinned and chuckled. Vlad would not be expecting this…

* * *

**Monday**

Danny opened his eyes and shut off his alarm clock. He was in a happier mood than usual on this morning. Vlad had an unsuspecting surprise waiting for him. Danny stretched his arms and rolled his shoulders.

He got out of bed and dragged some clothes out of his drawer. He opened his door to go into the hallway so he could take a shower and was met with something that he never would have thought of.

Danny dropped his clothes and tried to pull himself off of the sticky, clear plastic wrap that covered his door. This obviously wasn't normal plastic wrap since he couldn't seem to pull it off. The side of his face stuck to it, as did most of the right half of his body.

Freaking out, Danny pulled backwards, ripping the wrap off the door…and tangling himself in it. "Jazz!" Danny yelled. He soon realized that he trapped his legs together and connected his left arm to his head.

"What, Danny- Oh, my God," Jazz laughed when she came into her brother's room. "How did this happen?"

"Vlad did it!" Danny insisted and tried to pull himself free.

"Why would he… What is that?" Jazz tilted her head to the side.

"Some form of plastic wrap that _won't come off_!"

"Clever," Jazz noted. "Just go intangible, by the way."

Danny stopped fidgeting.

"You didn't think of that, did you?" Jazz asked dryly.

"No…" Danny trailed off and went intangible. He stood up and away from the evil wrap heap and rubbed the back of his neck. "I- I think it pulled some of my hair out," he commented.

"Oh, yeah. See the strands?" Jazz inquired brightly and pointed at the wrap. She smiled and walked out of the room.

Danny sighed. He was definitely going to be late for school…

* * *

Vlad felt something sniffing his face. _What is that? _he wondered and cracked his eyes open. A furry little snowball blinked her blue eyes at him and meowed. Vlad sat up and stared at the kitten. His eye twitched.

"So this is what the boy thought up?" he asked himself. The kitten rubbed her body along Vlad and purred adorably. Vlad tried to stay firm, but he felt himself crumbling. "She is cute…"

Vlad picked up the kitten and noticed that a note was attached to her green, black, and white collar. He narrowed his eyes at it and moaned.

_Dear Fruit Loop,_

_This is a kitten. I'm saying that because you're probably too much of an evil breakfast cereal to notice. Anyway, I thought that since you refuse to go out and get a cat _yourself_, that I would do it for you. Her name is Pebbles and she has a tendency to freak out whenever you mention a certain someone… I had to do some thinking about how to get her to respond the way she does, but I did it! Enjoy your cat, Vlad. Don't turn her into some horrible mean feline. She's very sweet and…sometimes innocent? Ignore that last part._

_-Danny_

"What is he going on about?" Vlad mumbled. He glanced down at Pebbles, and then realized that her name probably came from _that_ breakfast cereal. He picked up the little fur ball and she rubbed her nose against his.

A thought occurred in Vlad's head. Why did her name _have_ to be Pebbles? "How about I call you Maddie?" Vlad said and smirked. The answer to that question was a swipe to the face. Vlad dropped Pebbles on his bed and touched a hand to his scratched cheek.

"Darn it!" Vlad growled. "I shall call this cat whatever I please, and that includes Maddie!" Pebbles hissed and bit down on Vlad's finger. "Ow! Down, Pebbles!"

The kitten immediately ceased and sat contently on the bed. Vlad eyed her suspiciously and reached for his phone.

* * *

Danny had made it to class ten minutes late, and he sat in his chair quietly. "Why were you late, Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"I got stuck in plastic wrap," Danny answered.

"Stuck?" Sam repeated in an amused tone.

"It was sticky! I couldn't get out of it!" Danny said in defense.

"How?" Tucker wondered.

"It was covering my door, but I didn't notice it because it's clear! It's not my fault!" Danny put his head on his desk and his phone rang. He picked it up and put it on speaker without even looking at it. "Vlad," Danny stated.

"The kitten," Vlad returned.

Danny lifted his head and smirked. "She's cute, right? Pebbles is absolutely adorable! I saw those eyes and I just thought, "They're the same color as mine!" So I got her just for you. How about the collar? It's a _Phantom_ one. It was the last one left, too."

"She has this…issue," Vlad continued.

"Oh, yes. _That_ issue." Danny chuckled and looked at Sam and Tucker. "Guess what, Vlad?"

"What?" Vlad asked in an annoyed tone.

"Maddie!" Danny yelled and heard Vlad cuss under his breath…along with some hissing and a yelp. Danny laughed and shook his head. "Fruit loop." Danny hung up the phone and sighed.

"Maddie?" Sam wondered.

"Whenever you say that name, Pebbles goes ballistic!" Danny threw his arms up. "So funny."

"Is that why you and Sam were meowing yesterday? You got Vlad a disturbed cat?" Tucker said.

"Yup. Very disturbed," Danny said. "Actually, Pebbles is very sweet."

"Pebbles as in Fruity?" Sam cleared.

"Fruity Pebbles," Danny confirmed. "The cat also goes insane if she hears the name Daniel," Danny added. "I hate when people call me that."

* * *

"Daniel, you will pay," Vlad muttered. Pebbles hissed at him and stalked forward. Vlad backed up. "What did I say?"


	6. Did you really expect it to be true?

There was no way that Vlad was going to get the boy a cat, or any other animal, so he would just have to think back to some of the other things that Daniel had done so far… "What did he do?" Vlad asked himself and stroked Pebbles, who was contently sitting in her owner's lap. She purred and Vlad glanced down at her.

"Maybe I could just sick some of my minions on him when he's alone. Payback for him finding a way that I can't name you what I want," Vlad said and held the kitten up to eye level. Pebbles cocked her head to the side and meowed.

"Or that," Vlad agreed. "I could just do that for now." Vlad then paused and wondered why he had just pretended that the kitten could actually talk back to him. "No," he scoffed and chuckled. "There is no way that I am in fact a fruit loop."

* * *

Danny tapped his head against the lunch table in annoyance. He was running out of ideas for pranks. "Danny?" Sam inquired. He stopped and looked at her.

"What?" he wondered.

"You barely have brain cells as it is. Stop killing the ones that you do possess."

"I'm not sure what to do to Vlad," Danny whined.

"What has he done to you?" Tucker asked.

"Everything that I've done to him," Danny answered in irritation.

"Wait," Sam said.

"What?" Danny and Tucker questioned.

"Vlad is copying Danny," Sam stated.

"Really?" Tucker asked in sarcastic awe.

"We had no idea!" Danny exclaimed.

"He's doing it to get on your nerves. Really, Danny, you're the one running this entire war. Vlad is just using his brains and letting you give him ideas."

"I do the hard work and he takes the credit," Danny clarified.

"Basically."

"That evil fruit loop!" Danny yelled. "That means that the nastier I get, the nastier he gets. I'm sending myself to my own doom!"

"This is why I said that you shouldn't play games with him," Sam said in an I-told-you-so voice.

"If I don't do anything to him, then he'd have to come up with his own stuff, though," Danny realized.

"What if he knows that you're taking up his plan and he does nothing as well?" Tucker inquired. "You'll be at a standstill."

Danny shrugged. "I could always get him on April Fool's Day," he announced with a smirk. Then he gasped. "I have the perfect idea!"

"Should we be concerned?" Sam wondered.

"Not very," Danny replied.

Sam glanced at Tucker. "We should be concerned."

* * *

All he had to do was get into the school and then get out. A simple task was ahead and it should do the trick until Daniel would think of something better. Vlad grinned to himself. Taking the boy's ideas and using them against him was an easy way to stay in the game and go along with everyday affairs at the same time.

"I wonder if he's figured it out," Vlad mumbled. "Or maybe the girl did it for him… Why do I care? Maybe then he'd stop and let me have some peace."

Vlad quickly finished what he had to do and phased through the roof of the school. He flew in the direction of his mansion so he wouldn't be late to feed Pebbles her dinner. While she got mean when you mentioned a few certain names, she also wasn't very nice when you were too slow with her meals.

* * *

**Tuesday**

A flower arrangement was waiting on Vlad's desk when he arrived in his office the next morning. He narrowed his eyes at it and slowly walked toward it. "Flowers?" he questioned. "Honestly, Daniel, I would have expected better from you."

Vlad pulled the card off and opened it. He blinked at it in confusion. "How could he have copied the handwriting?"

_Vlad,_

_I know this may seem strange, receiving flowers from me, but I felt like this was the only way I could explain. A phone call wouldn't do. Anyone could be listening, but who would expect flowers? Innocent enough, right? I could be sending them for you to get well or because of a special occasion. Anyway, Vlad, I just thought that it would be wonderful for us to get together for a nice breakfast. Today, perhaps? I know that you must be very busy but it would mean very much if we could meet in that little coffee shop on fifth. We could talk face to face. I'd understand if you don't show. If you would like to see me, though, meet me there at nine. I'll be waiting for you and won't keep you waiting._

_See you soon,_

_Maddie_

Vlad read the note over twice, and his heart lifted. There was no way that Daniel could have forged her signature that well. This had to be from the love of his life.

"I have to go," Vlad said aloud. He glanced at his watch. "I have just enough time to get there. Oh, this is wonderful!"

* * *

Danny sat on the floor of Mr. Lancer's class and chewed on his lip. It had been quite amusing at first, sitting down in his chair and having it suddenly break apart, causing him to crash onto the floor, but now it was just problematic.

"You will be paying for the chair, Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer had said.

"I wonder why it took Vlad so long to remember to do that to you," Tucker had added.

Sam had said nothing. She instead watched with a sense of boredom as the rest of the class laughed and as Danny picked himself up off the floor. He then had to return to it because he had nowhere else to sit. That had been about an hour ago in the beginning of homeroom.

"What time is it?" Danny asked and looked up at Tucker.

"Ten after nine," Tucker answered.

"I'm calling him," Danny announced and pulled out his cell phone. He put it on speaker as usual and waited until someone answered it.

"Daniel? Why are you calling?" Vlad asked.

"Tell me, fruit loop," Danny said, "where are you now?"

"A coffee shop," Vlad answered cautiously. "Why?"

"Is who you are supposed to be meeting there yet? I'm pretty sure that they said that they would be there before you at nine. Looks like you got stood up."

Tucker began laughing, already knowing what had been set up, and Sam finally cracked, giggling as well. "I don't understand, Daniel. How could you have done that? It wasn't your handwriting on the note. Even you aren't that good," Vlad said.

"I had some help," Danny announced. "You see, my mother and I have some of the same sense of humor and she was fully willing to be an aid in my prank."

"You little…" Vlad trailed off. "Now you're just being cruel."

"No, I was cruel with the Ghost Gabber. Now I'm sending you a hint from not one, but _two_ of the _Fenton_ family, V-Man. By the way, you're paying for the chair you broke. I'm not kidding, either. You are. No questions asked. Write a check."

"Good day, Daniel," Vlad said stiffly. He hung up and Danny grinned widely.

"I still got it," Danny chuckled and nodded his head.

"If by "it", you mean no common sense, than yes. You still got it," Sam replied.

"And he'll always have it," Tucker added.

"And he'll use it against his two best friends," Danny threw in and shot each of them a look. "Remember my magical gifts from God? I can outsource my pranking to more than one person. Just saying."

"That Imma hit you if you ever try," Sam finished and smiled at him in her creepy, I-dare-you-to-do-something-stupid way. Danny shuddered and turned his head in another direction.

"I can still use them against Tucker," Danny mumbled shyly. He suddenly had the strange feeling that his friends were plotting behind his back. Then again, it could've just been a feeling…


	7. Phantom of the Supplies Store

**Wednesday**

He was right. They had been plotting.

Danny sniffed at the sour milk carton that was left to bake in his locker over night. The funny thing was that he hadn't even done anything to his two best friends. He made one measly threat and they retaliated with milk.

"I must get Vlad…" Danny mumbled to himself. "And I need help…"

"Hi, Danny," Sam chirped as she got closer to him. She stopped at a certain distance and smiled.

"You will be helping me," Danny stated. "You owe me that much for this locker problem that you've presented me with."

"Fine," Sam sighed. "What are you doing next to piss Vlad off?"

Danny smirked. "You know that supplies store that he owns?"

"Yeah…"

"Good. We have a start."

* * *

"Pebbles, please. I'm trying to finish th- AH!" Vlad gawked at the computer screen where his latest report had been almost finished. Then, of course, Pebbles had to walk across the keyboard and POOF. Vlad's report was deleted. Permanently.

"You evil little fur ball," Vlad growled and set her on the floor. Pebbles meowed and ran toward one of her tinker toys. "How am I supposed to fix this?"

* * *

"Danny, go over this again so I know that you were insane from the beginning," Sam said.

"We go into the store. I go in invisibly and you go in normally. You take a cart and start off somewhere with it. Then you let go and keep walking and I start pushing it. People will think that Vlad's store is haunted and he'll probably lose customers, not to mention that people will begin to wonder if Vlad is in alliances with ghosts," Danny explained.

"Yup. You were insane from the beginning," Sam confirmed.

"Just come on!" Danny complained and gently shoved her towards the line of shopping carts. Sam huffed and headed inside with a small cart. Danny followed closely behind her, invisibly, and kept whispering odd things in her ear to make her laugh out loud. When she told him to stop, he said that making her seem crazy was payback for the milk.

On cue, Sam walked a few feet away from the cart and casually looked at a few shirts that were on a clearance rack. Then she started down an aisle and Danny quickly took control of the cart to make it follow Sam. "Oh, I've been looking for one of these…" Sam mentioned and tossed a random back scratcher into the cart. She decided to run down the aisle as fast as she could and Danny chased after her.

Sam passed through an intersection of the aisles and the cart kept at her heals. Fellow shoppers looked after her in shock to what they just saw. Sam stopped, threw another pointless object into the cart, and then slowly started back the way she came. Danny made sure to swerve the cart so it would look even more suspicious.

"Is- Is that cart following you?" an older woman asked Sam. Sam glanced at her in confusion.

"Cart following me- Oh! Yeah. They do that sometimes," Sam replied in a simple tone. "I don't know how to make them stop. Vlad Masters, the owner, really needs to work on the ghostly activity that this store receives. It's getting really awful lately."

"A ghost is pushing your cart?" someone else timidly questioned.

Sam nodded. "Always. They just like having something to do." Danny made a point by quickly jolting the cart forward and then pulling it back sharply. Sam looked at it in thought. "I know, cart. Just give me a few minutes and then we can check out. Okay?" Danny thumped the cart up and down by lifting the handle in response. People backed up in fright and Danny rolled the cart up to Sam's side. That caused the customers to turn and flee in the opposite direction, yelling about haunted carts.

"Nice…" Sam chuckled.

"Very," Danny's voice answered. "Want to go check out now?"

"Why not?" Sam shrugged and walked to the front of the store with Danny still pushing the "haunted" cart. The cashier lasted about five seconds before she bolted out from behind the counter and out the door.

"Want to go home now and wait to see what doom Vlad has in store for ruining his entire business?" Danny inquired lightly.

"My place or yours?"

"Uh… Well, you have more video games, so your place?"

"Cool. Come on, Danny." Sam exited the supplies store and Danny remained invisible with the cart to make the effect last longer. He was laughing the entire time.

* * *

"What do you mean that my store is- No, I'm not trying to hide anything- Would you let me finish?" Vlad snapped. "I do not permit ghosts to roam my store and I had no idea that they were…there. I'm going to have to call you back."

Vlad hung up and folded his hands together. "Danny, you have wasted my last patience. Though I must say that it was creative…" Vlad narrowed his eyes. While he couldn't make things exactly follow the boy around school, he could think of something else to end this annoying game once and for all. "I will win this."

"Meow?"

"I know, Pebbles. I find that it helps me clear my thoughts if I speak aloud- Would you stop meowing like you're talking!"

"Meow." Pebbles wagged her tail to the side and padded away.

* * *

**Thursday**

"I'm afraid," Danny whispered as he sat down in his relatively new chair. "What if he finds something really good to get me with?"

"I don't know what to tell you, dude," Tucker said.

"Same here," Sam added.

"So helpful," Danny stated dryly.

"Mr. Fenton, no odd happenings yet today?" Mr. Lancer asked as he walked in.

"Not yet, which makes me concerned…" Danny answered. His phone went off and Danny set it on his desk, slowly placing it on speaker. "You didn't do anything."

"I'm aware of that," Vlad replied.

"Not that I care, but why haven't you done anything?"

"Because, Daniel, I've decided that this game is childish and I'm going to be the bigger person and call it quits."

"You're not with Pebbles since you called me "Daniel"," Danny acknowledged.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes…"

"I'm done with these pranks. Have fun." Vlad hung up and Danny shut his phone off.

"Danny?" Sam wondered when she saw the look on his face.

"I'm really afraid now," Danny announced. "You know he's not quitting. That means that he's plotting something huge!"

"It was nice knowing you, buddy," Tucker commented and patted his friend's back. "It was nice knowing you."

"Sometimes," Danny began seriously. "I wonder why I'm friends with you, Tucker. I really do."

"I wonder why I'm friends with both of you," Sam threw in. Danny and Tucker glanced at each other and then looked at Sam.

"Because we're adorable," they chimed together and grinned.

"Do you want me to repeat myself?"


	8. This is a Title for the End

**Thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and alerts! ;)**

* * *

Danny pursed his lips, tapping his fingers against the lunch table. "He can't be giving up…" he murmured.

"Maybe it's best if he is," Sam said with a shrug. "You don't need to worry about it."

"But he's…_Vlad_!" Danny shouted and threw his hands up. "Vlad doesn't just let things go."

"He's bored?" Tucker wondered, taking a bite of his lunch.

"Nah…" Danny placed his head in his hands. "I just don't get it- Unless he's plotting something huge!" His blue eyes widened. "That's it! Vlad's plotting something huge and he doesn't want me to expect it! Ha! I got him this time!"

"Or he's just done," Sam insisted. "Danny, don't go and do something stupid."

"I'm not doing anything stupid. I'm winning this war."

"Or doing something stupid," Tucker agreed. "Come on, man. How much farther can you take this?"

"As far as I want," Danny retorted. "He's not just giving up, Tuck. He's Vlad. Vlad has to win everything because his of his ego."

"You know," Sam began hesitantly, "I heard that Vlad is giving a speech to Casper High tomorrow…"

Danny grinned. "That's where he wants to get me. But it's not going to happen!" He slammed a fist down on the table. "Because I'll get him first!"

Sam glanced at Tucker out of the corner of her eye. "This has 'bad idea' written all over it," she whispered.

Tucker hid his face behind his PDA. "Believe me," he said. "I think I'm getting that…"

* * *

**Friday**

"Where is he?" Sam wondered quietly, turning her head to try and find her friend.

"I haven't seen him," Tucker answered, also scanning the gymnasium. "Did he tell you what he had in mind?"

"Not a word."

"This… Normally, I'm all for pranks, but this…probably isn't going to end well, is it?"

Sam shook her head and sighed. "Not at all…"

"Well, how worried should we really be?" Jazz asked, seated beside Tucker.

"…I'd say pretty worried."

* * *

Danny snickered, floating above everyone else in the gym- invisibly, of course. "This is going to be so good…" he chuckled. "Vlad won't see it coming." Right on time, Vlad walked into the gymnasium and up to the podium, ready to begin his speech.

The projection screen behind Vlad came to life, lighting up. The room quieted down and Danny had to hold a hand over his mouth to keep from bursting into laughter.

"Now, I would like to begin by showing a short video of-" Vlad started, only to be cut off by giggles and chuckles. He cleared his throat in confusion, eyes running over the teens before him. "What in the world…?" He turned around to view the screen and blanched, eye twitching when he saw what everyone else was.

A slideshow of Vlad was commencing, the pictures being from his childhood and such. There was a little Vlad dressed in a tuxedo, his hair cut short. And there was Vlad as an infant, clearly crying in the photo. Vlad sitting grudgingly at a small table with a large and girlish hat on his head while a slightly older girl poured him 'tea', smiling happily at the lovely tea party she was hosting. Oh, and there was Vlad-

"Daniel," Vlad hissed quietly, snapping his head around, eyes automatically locking on the black and white figure silently heaving in laughter, flickering from being visible and not. The agitated mayor swiftly turned on his heel and left the room, entering the empty hallway while the rest of the student body continued to laugh. "Where are you?"

"I was surprised that you actually _do_ have a sister," Danny stated, appearing in front of the older hybrid with crossed arms. A large grin was plastered onto his face and he was still trying to sober up from slight chuckles. "Weren't you just adorable?" he cooed.

Vlad narrowed his eyes at him. "I was actually ending this little game of idiocy, Daniel," he said. "I planned to call it a win by leaving it as a truce with you." Danny's chuckles died down to short hiccups while Vlad continued talking. "But you the audacity to pull _this_?"

"…no?" Danny weakly replied, not liking the look in Vlad's eye.

"No? Are you guessing now, my boy?"

"…maybe."

"You've embarrassed me and my image and you can barely form a few words." Vlad suddenly transformed into Plasmius and Danny paled, floating a few feet back.

"Sorry…?"

"You will be."

Danny promptly yelped and shot through the roof, Plasmius hot on his trail. "Sorry, sorry!" he yelled over his shoulder.

* * *

Tucker wiped a tear away from his eye as the faculty were finally able to shut the slideshow off. "Man, I never thought I'd see Vlad in a dress," he commented.

Jazz bit her lip. "Okay, so that was funny, but still…" she trailed off. "Vlad looked pretty mad."

"Yeah…" Sam sighed, nodding her head. "Danny's so dead."

* * *

"Aw, crud!" Danny shouted, flying sideways to avoid a pink blast. "I said I was sorry!"

"That isn't going to fix this, Daniel!" Vlad returned.

"Ack!" Danny tried flying backwards from the clone he had rammed into and then sheepishly chuckled. "Truce?"

Vlad's double formed a palm of ectoplasm, a deadpanned expression on his face. "I don't think so."

* * *

"Come on, guys," Sam complained, trying to pull her friends down the bleacher steps. "We have to go find him."

"He's probably…fine," Jazz offered slowly. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so he's going to get his butt kicked, but we can't exactly do anything about that," Tucker finished.

"We can try-" Sam began, jumping a little when two beings crash through the roof of the gym and into the floor.

"What the heck is that?" Tucker wondered, peering over his friends shoulder at the dust that was floating around in the air. He immediately paled, along with Sam and Jazz, as the two on the gym floor stood up, each slightly wobbly, and allowed two pairs of similar rings to switch over their bodies.

The second that action finish, Danny froze, hands still gripping his head from the fall. "…crud." His blue eyes flittered over to Vlad, whom was still in a state of shock as to what happened. The gymnasium was in complete silence, not quite comprehending what had just happened.

"Daniel…" Vlad growled as he came out of his stupor.

"Hey, you were the one who had to chase me," Danny defended weakly, pointing at him.

"You were the one who started this game in the first place," Vlad countered, glaring at the teen.

"…okay, true, but still." He swallowed at the red glow in Vlad's eyes and lightly stepped backwards. "Hey, we can work this out." He held his hands up. "I know a guy…" Vlad stalked a step forward. "Nuh… Come on, V-Man!"

"Funny, joke around Vlad isn't here today."

Danny bit his lip, trying not to glance at the still stunned people in the room. He mentally shrugged and chuckled a bit. "Uh…nice shoes… Armani, right, Vlad?" he tried.

"I'll give you a five minute head start," Vlad announced, black rings flowing over his body.

"Is this like the minutes/seconds thing we've gone over…?"

"Something like that."

Danny's eyes widened as he changed into his alter ego. He gave a short shriek and flew upwards and through the ceiling, Vlad not waiting even a moment to fly after him. Sam blinked in shock, rooted to her spot, as the gym came alive with murmurs and questions.

"Uh… Sam?" Tucker nudged her side. "We should…uh…you know…"

"Damage control?" she assumed.

"Damage control," Jazz agreed.

The Goth sighed and continued down the bleacher steps, Jazz and Tucker following close behind her. The three walked up to the podium and Sam tapped the microphone a couple times to catch the attention of the student body. They stared back at her, eyes full of curiosity and more.

"Uh… Hey," Sam said simply. "What an assembly this was…"

"Come on, Vlad!" Danny yelled, phasing through the roof and back out again as the older hybrid fired off at him.

"Get back here!" Vlad demanded sharply, taking off again in pursuit of his target.

"Yeah…" Sam trailed off into the microphone. "That actually happens a lot."

"Where do we start?" Jazz whispered. "This is really…"

Tucker cleared his throat and then released a breath, scooting Sam out of the way so that he could speak. "About a two weeks ago," he started, "Danny and Vlad started a prank war."

"Where is he going with this…?" Jazz murmured.

"I have no idea…" Sam answered just as quietly.

Tucker suddenly grinned. "And for the entertainment of you all, they decided to call a truce and prank the entire school," he continued. "They recruited the help of Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius, who have no relation to Danny Fenton and Vlad Masters, to pull this off."

"Oh, God…" Sam groaned, resisting the urge to face palm.

"And by the looks on your faces," Tucker concluded, laughing in a sincere tone. "It worked!" He held a hand out to high five Sam and Jazz and they quickly high fived him back, trying their best to smile realistically. "Thank you all for your patience in this awesome prank that included fooling you all into thinking that my friend and the mayor were part ghost! Which they aren't! You guys were super!"

"That is so not going to work…" Jazz breathed.

An awkward silence fell over the room for a few seconds longer before a boy whooped and jumped to his feet. "To the prank masters!" he yelled, immediately sending the gym into a state of cheers and hollers.

Sam and Jazz's jaws dropped and Tucker continued grinning, nodding his head. "That's right…" he began to his friends. "I'm that freaking awesome."

"I can't believe," Jazz said, "that they believed that. It's…"

"Jazz, do you know how gullible and simple minded the population of this town is?" Sam slowly mentioned.

"I sort of figured…"

"Now all we to do is find those two before they cause more trouble," Tucker announced brightly.

Sam and Jazz then glanced at each other, each sighing heavily. "Easier said than done," they replied as one. "Easier said than done…"


End file.
